User talk:TheCrimsonOracle
CYOAH Dear Crimson, I have been reading through some pages for CYOAH! Redux and I have an interest in contributing once I get unbanned. Is it possible to reserve the "You are the Meridian King" thread for now? I will start writing a bit and send it to you when I get a chance. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 19:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mscoree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 19:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) BFE Wiki Earlier MP proposed the idea of making a wiki for the Battle for Earth universe. I want to know what you think on the matter, but if we do make such a thing, I can found it and design it. I have some experience customizing wikis. Let me know what you think. Mscoree (talk) 00:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd be happy to help. Mind coming on chat real quick? Mscoree (talk) 01:32, January 31, 2014 (UTC) New War Have to say I was kind of taken aback by your declaration of war. May I ask what the reason is? You say I have a new outlook, even though I am doing exactly the same thing as Yank's Prussia; conquering the Baltics (in this case reconquering). Why would you be protecting the Baltic nations? That sounds like Vladimir Putin level scheming haha. I mean all the Baltic states are both our mutual allies, with the exception of Rex, who might I remind you tried to destroy the sovereignty of every other Baltic state. What happened to us though? I mean the The Northern Alliance Pact, Prussia and Scandinavia were huge allies and what not. We even recently got that royal marriage. Is it because I am not Yank? I'm just trying my best and all, I didn't realize you would change sides so fast. I guess we'll see how things go, possibly with British, Dutch, or other involvement, but that is out of my hands. Thanks, NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 22:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Also just so you know if you plan to free or take Livonia you'll have to fight people like Hispania, who are invading Livonia with me. We toppled Livonia, so if you had helped us you probably would have been given all of Estonia. Instead I guess you'll have to fight Spain or something since you're on Livonia's side, taking miniscule gains. Why don't you just join/support us, and get a whole state for free, rather than have a week long shitstorm as you try to argue through Feud and others for a most likely smaller amount of land? After all I feel like this is all from misunderstanding. I mean in the beginning I said I didn't realize you'd be in the war and originally wasn't expecting to give any land, but agreed you could have some land. The reason we had problems is because Livonia didn't have any vassals, so when you asked for one I said that wasn't possible. What I meant was, he doesn't have any vassals, and you could just freely vassalize one. We would have to come to some sort of sphere of influence agreement, basically decide who takes what, which is why I said we would discuss it later. Keep in mind I had Rex yelling at me, and rather than have multiple conversations at once, when I was barely able to be in chat in the first place, I just tried to table our discussion and figure out our future border later. Keep in mind that we're just figuring out the border now. I never wanted to leave you out of the land, just not discuss it at the moment. I didn't discuss any of it, until now that the war is actually over. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 23:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Would you mind coming on chat here? I'm kind of confused what is going on. Tr0llis (talk) 19:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) A few days have gone by now, any way we can talk? I just want to know what is going on, everyone tells me conflicting stories. Wikia staff told me to try and contact you off the wiki like this to clarify my ban, so I'd really appreciate it if you could reply. Thanks, Tr0llis (talk) 19:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Ban I was editing my timeline when I found out I'm permanently banned from the wiki again. At least the first time you had some sort of reason (although it later turned out to be false or at least exaggerated), but this time there appears to be no reason whatsoever. What is my crime, editing the wiki? Signing up for a map game? You can't just permanently ban people simply for participating in the wiki. I didn't break any rules whatsoever, and this appears to be driven solely by your own personal bias. I was given permission from three moderators specifically that I could play PM4, and Scraw as well did not object. Yet you take it upon yourself, a player with zero authority in the game's operation, to ban people you don't like or presumably/preemptively threaten you. It's just a silly game, why are you banning people from the wiki because of it. "Tr0llis remains on the wiki to harm the community and to cause trouble" Nowhere am I causing trouble. I have acted completely civilly on chat and on the wiki, and have made no attempts to harm the community. Please highlight an example of me harming the community. On the contrary it seems that your arbitrary blocking on multiple users for no reason is harming any sense of community more than I ever could. "He has worn out his welcome several times over" How have I worn out my welcome when all I did today was join chat and have a few casual conversations? "it's time we all stop being afraid when he'll return" I don't think anyone is afraid of me being on the wiki. That is hyperbolic at best. If anyone is afraid of me then they shouldn't be, as I haven't done anything to harm the wiki. It seems like the only person afraid is you; perhaps of not "winning" a silly map game, I do not know. But what I do know is you have no reason to ban me. Tr0llis (talk) 18:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I get it, you're being facetious. But seriously I didn't do anything that warrants a ban here, and most of the stuff you listed I either have no recollection of, wasn't involved in, and/or happened years ago. *Again I never impersonated your cousin. Someone impersonated your cousin at me and all I did was report it to you. *I never contacted NovaSims. *I have no idea how I made anyone's depression worse, nor do I know who you're talking about. I have never attempted to contact any of your real life friends so I don't know how that is possible, and on the wiki I've always tried to reach out with people with depression. *When have I ever lied to win something or rigged the Stirlings? Not sure how it is even possible to rig, but we it's just a silly award. *I didn't create the subreddit, nor was it ever used (by me at least) to attack anyone. *I don't see how this wiki was used for attacks (or how you can even use a wiki for an attack). *If I understand what you're saying in regards to a picture of Hitler, you should know that is a common joke on "circlejerk" subreddits and I doubt anyone was seriously comparing you to Hitler. But again that wasn't me anyway. *Not sure who you're talking about that I called a sex offender, I never did anything of the sort. *I never said Ms was a girl, pretty sure he was trolled there. Similarly at the moment there are rumors going around about some of the "cronies" who don't go on the wiki anymore and I just thought I'd share this (hate to reveal personal information but I guess this is what will convince you): 1, 2, 3. If you really think it's worth permanently banning me over the petty squabbles then I guess there isn't much left I can say. Just know that I never intended to harm the wiki, I just wanted to edit my timeline and slowly get back into the swing of things. I only ever joined the wiki to help out a friend, and I never expected all this to come from it. And lastly I should note that I don't have any sockpuppets. We all edited from the same location before and thus the same IP, at their high school grad party. Anyway, thanks for your time Tr0llis (talk) 00:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The second person isn't Non, it's someone else. As to the first I'm not going to have a debate with someone who has no idea what he's talking about. Tr0llis (talk) 01:52, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Is that how you're going to rationalize it? Are you sure he didn't just link you to his alternate profile? Also you know which person I'm talking about right, are you thinking of the right person? Anyway this is getting way off track. As I was saying there is no reason at all to ban me. Most of the reasons you listed aren't even about me specifically, and the ones that were I was either cleared of or appropriately punished for at the time. What I mean to say is I did nothing in say the past six months or year or possibly more that was remotely harmful, yet I make a few edits and join chat once and all of a sudden people fear me on the wiki and I'm nothing harmful to the community? I did nothing in say the past six months or year or possibly more but I'm still permanently banned right now. Tr0llis (talk) 02:12, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Permaban Hi Crim, Really not sure what I did to deserve this permaban. Just tried to go on the wiki today and found it, but I wasn't even on chat or on the wiki editing when I got banned, so what gives? Is this about PM4 somehow? Because if so I could leave the game. Not sure why it has to come to that but I'll happily quit a game thing if it means I'm not banned by you. Your ban description was really vague. I don't harm the wiki, especially not now. And how do I destroy the community? I like to think I'm fairly friendly with everyone, especially on chat. Hadn't had any major arguments in like a year. And that last part is really exaggerating, implying I'm like a terrorist and people are afraid of when I will strike. It's one thing to play into people's fears but come on, no one is actually scared of me being on a website with them. Anyway please think this over. Please explain to me what I did to deserve this ban at least. Thanks Fritzmet (talk) 16:22, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Do you actually think I'm KLinkin? You realize I took those screenshots like a year ago and I'm pretty sure she was in chat at the time and I linked them. It's not hard to save someone else's screenshots. Not to mention those screenshots have been passed around a lot over the course of a year. I could link you right now screenshots taken by a dozen different people, are they sockpuppets too now? Fritzmet (talk) 18:59, June 25, 2016 (UTC) You can even look at the profile pictures in the screenshot and see they were taken at wildly different times. It's hardly proof of sockpuppeting that he has a picture saved to his computer that I took. By that logic here's proof that I sockpuppeted Sat: http://imgur.com/a/jZdgx Fritzmet (talk) 19:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) TSPTF Post Dear CrimsonAssassin, When I made my post on the TSPTF talk page I didn't expect to be immediately banned myself. It's almost comical how authoritarian it sounds that someone was permanently banned for asking about recent bans. I don't mean to exaggerate, rather I just think it's unfair that you'd ban someone for speaking their mind. Likewise I think it is also unfair that you'd ban a group of people without hearing their side of the story, and seemingly try to cover it up (as in, I doubt anyone would have discussed it if it weren't for me). Please revert my permanent ban, I did nothing wrong but speak my opinion on a matter and bring it up to the TSPTF. The TSPTF had the right to be notified about the matter, and no where in the rules did I do something that constitutes a ban. Ratcolor (talk) 19:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) And now I'm being accused of sockpuppetry? I never sockpuppeted anyone, Crim, and I doubt you have any definitive proof to the contrary. We could talk in Skype for example to prove we are different people, if I remember correctly someone said in chat that was done previously to disprove sockpuppeting once. Ratcolor (talk) 19:21, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I haven't heard back from you in a while and I would like some clarification on this ban. I already stated I'm not sockpuppeting, and am willing to prove it via a Skype call or similar medium. Can you please respond and tell me when we can arrange this? Ratcolor (talk) 01:11, July 13, 2016 (UTC) just unban me on alt or im just going to keep makeing more accounts simple as that Bibleboyd316 (talk) 02:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC)WHOS VSTF.